Dragon full helm
For the item obtained from the Squeal of Fortune, see Lucky dragon full helm. The Dragon full helm is a members-only item and a part of the dragon plate armour set (lg) and dragon plate armour set (sk). To wear a dragon full helm, you must have at least 60 Defence. There are two ways to obtain a dragon full helm besides through trading: *Obtain one as a very rare drop from a mithril dragon in the Ancient Cavern. *Receive one from a barbarian spirit after lighting a pyre ship with Chewed bones (also very rare). The dragon full helm is the most expensive piece of dragon armour. Many players thought the helm would fall in price a while after its release, but the dragon full helm, being a very rare drop from mithril dragons, showed no significant signs of a price drop until the release of PvP worlds. Then, as a result of many dragon full helms coming into the game from PvP worlds, the price dropped significantly, from over 50m in September 2008 to under 10m by May 2009. Then, on the 16th of June, 2009, dragon full helms were removed from the PvP world drop tables. Before the release of the dragon full helm, many players thought that the full helm would never be made, since players had been requesting it in the official forums for such a long time, and often these kinds of requests would result in items such as the spinning plate (dragon platebody) and the toy kite (dragon kiteshield). 175px |caption = A male player wearing a dragon full helm. }} Dropping monsters |} Trivia * Shortly after the release of PvP worlds, many players did not believe that dragon full helms were a drop from other players. Initially, a Jagex moderator denied this, until another Jagex moderator confirmed that dragon full helms were indeed dropped on PvP worlds. On 16 June, 2009, the full helm was removed from the PvP drop table. * When the dragon full helm first came out, its stats beat the Third-age full helmet's original stats by about 2 in each section. Jagex then updated the 3rd age full helmet, which is now slightly stronger than the dragon full helm. *In the 2007 Christmas event, players could make snowmen that wore dragon full helmets. *There is a graphical glitch that when a player wears a skillcape and looks at the character sideways, the talons at the back of the helm disappear. *Unlike the dragon helm, this cannot be enchanted to hold summoning scrolls. *Many players wear this as an alternative to Barrows helmets as it has very similar stats and does not degrade. *It is more expensive than its platebody counterpart, whereas most armour sets have a more expensive platebody than a full helm. *The dragon full helmet has black lines resembling whiskers in the chatbox and on the forums, but the lines don't appear in the full view of a character wearing one. *After the elite treasure trail update, players could add a Dragon full helm ornament kit (or) or a Dragon full helm ornament kit (sp) to the full helm. *When receiving this as a drop from a Mithril Dragon, it will now appear on a player's adventurer's log when dropped (6th September 2011). *When receiving this after constructing a pyre ship, a message appears on a player's adventurer's log, "While laying barbarian spirits to rest, I was given a dragon full helm." See also *Dragon full helm (or) *Dragon full helm (sp) fi:Dragon full helm no:Dragon full helm nl:Dragon full helm Dragon metal|Full helm|Helmets Category:Helmets Category:Cosmetic change equipment